Many conventional scanners include a standard size scanning element having a length adapted to perform a page-wide scan of a “US letter”-sized document or an A-sized document. Some other conventional scanners include a larger sized scanning element having a width adapted to perform a page-wide scan of larger width documents, such as B sized documents. Because of the high cost of the larger sized scanning elements and/or the infrequency with which oversized documents are scanned, standard sized scanners are more common than larger sized scanners. Accordingly, some conventional standard sized scanners provide alternate ways to scan larger sized documents. In one example, one portion of a document is scanned and then after repositioning the document, the remaining portion of the document is scanned. By using the overlap between the two scanned portions, the two scanned images are stitched together upon user interaction via software to produce a single, composite image of the larger sized document.
Unfortunately, these alternate ways of scanning oversized documents typically rely on a user performing the stitching operation and also typically include a tedious user-based, re-positioning of the document during the scanning operation.